4th September 2017
Synopsis Ryan warns Ste that James is trying to get him sent down, so Ste fakes chest pains during the trial. Later, he confronts James, leading Ste to work out that James wants revenge for his affair with John Paul. However, James tells Ste that he's known all along who really killed Amy. Meanwhile, Mandy asks Tony for a job at The Hutch, and despite Tony refusing, Diane gives her a trial anyway. Plot Kate Garraway reports on Amy's death, which Tony, Diane, Harry, Leela, Tegan and Ryan watch. The latter three quickly turn the TV off as Leah and Lucas come downstairs. Kathy backs out of going to the shrine after seeing Kate there. Ste gets ready to go to court. James watches the report as he gets ready, then heads off for court. Tony warns Harry that Ste may take his anger out on him, and tells Harry that he's proud of him. Tony worries to Diane that the evidence may make Ste look guilty. Mandy finds it strange that Milo is attending a trial that he has nothing to do with. Ryan visits Kyle in prison to get in the same room as Ste. Ryan tells Harry that he has information that may get Ste to let him off. Ryan warns Ste that James is stitching him up. Diane isn't pleased when Mandy asks her and Tony for a job. Milo is shocked that both Mandy and Diane have married him at one point and asks if he gives lessons. Ste realises that James is framing him to get revenge for John Paul. Ryan offers to get Ste a new solicitor but Ste thinks that Ryan is trying to trick him. Harry tells a guard that Ryan took his place. Ryan tells Ste that James took his police card to obtain evidence. The members of the gallery, jury and courtroom staff attive at the courtroom, as does Ste. Janet Garner begins the trial by trying to paint Ste as guilty by saying that "his guilt will be proved by any reasonable doubt". James subtly paints Ste to the jury as guilty, and "mistakenly" says to find Ste guilty instead of not guilty. Ste and Harry are suspicious of him. Tony tells Mandy that she's not working at The Hutch and Diane tries to calm him down. Tony explodes at Mandy and leaves. Ryan is the first to give evidence. Ryan speaks highly of Ste and tells the court that Ste didn't kill Amy. James has no questions for Ryan. Ste asks James what he's doing, and asks James if he's actually trying to help him. Ryan gives Ste a nod and Ste fakes chest pains. The prosecution announces that D.S. Armstrong has failed to show to the trial. The judge calls for the medics to be brought into the courtroom. Diane calls Tony to ask where he's gone. Diane tells Mandy that Tony had no right speaking to him the way that he did. Diane tells Mandy that she's getting a trial shift as Diane sympathises with her. A guard stops Harry from going over to Ste as the paramedics tend to him. James tells the judge that the paramedics would like Ste to see a doctor. Milo tells James that he knows where D.S. Armstrong is, but James tells him that the trial isn't going to collapse without him. James confronts Tegan and Ryan. James tells them that he'll be in the courtroom tomorrow, and will be going down for murder. Tony arrives back with flowers for Diane to apologise. Diane goes to tell Tony that she's hired Mandy but doesn't get a chance. Ryan finds messages from Kyle. Kathy accuses Ryan of betraying Amy. Tegan comforts Ryan and begins to open up to her. Ryan kisses her and Tegan reciprocates but they both feel awkward afterwards. Ste confronts James. James points out that the prosecution will bring up that he abused Amy nine years ago. Ste realises how much James hates him. James says that he's indifferent. Ste taunts him by talking about his night with John Paul. Ste asks James if Ryan's right. Ste warns that he's reporting James, and that his career is over. James tells Ste that he knows the truth of who really killed Amy. Cast Regular cast *Leah Barnes - Elá-May Demircan *Kathy Barnes - Sarah Jane Buckley *Milo Entwistle - Nathan Morris *Lucas Hay - William Hall *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Ryan Knight - Duncan James *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Tegan Lomax - Jessica Ellis *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Mandy Richardson - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast *Janet Garner - Susan Cookson *Judge Francis Hume - Paul Brown *Kate Garraway - Herself Music None Notes *A paramedic is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:2017